Lead
by Zatasha
Summary: Oneshot, something that should and may have happened after "Bounce". Don't you think that the whole Rota position should have been brought up? I do! Spoilers for "Singled Out". A Tiva mention at the end.


"Good work today, DiNozzo." Director Vance strode over to the team's desks, which were all currently full. Each of the four agents were busy filling out reports and shooting emails.

Tony stood up at the praise, "Thank you, Director-"

"I heard that you were once again an exemplary leader." The Director's eyes bored into Tony's own.

Flustered, he stumbled over his words. "Well, I didn't, I just did what… the um, occasion called for…" McGee smirked at his obvious embarresment, while Ziva looked with a mixture of hidden praise and pity. Only Gibbs was stonefaced, barley glancing at the scene.

"That's not how it sounded to me," Vance said. "You know, you would make an excellent team leader in Rota. Why did you turn it down?"

At this, Tony was absolutely red. There was a long pause, in which McGee and Ziva looked absolutely perplexed. "I didn't think it was the, er, best option at the time…" Tony stuttered.

Gibbs rose from his chair, drawing his brows and looking straight into Tony. "May I ask what leadership position this was exactly, Director Vance?"

"I had read in Special Agent DiNozzo file that he was offered a team in Rota, Spain, it seems just after his first span as leader… I believe he turned the job down to continue in his current position. Of course, this may not be correct… DiNozzo?"

Tony just managed to squeeze out, "That's… correct." He couldn't believe the mess he was in.

Gibbs regarded him carefully. "You turned down a supervisory position in Spain?"

"Well, I've always been a bit of a slacker…" Tony tried to smile. He glanced at Ziva for some relief, but she was still gazing at him questioningly, as though deciding if he was a traitor or not. Turing his head to look at McGee, Tony saw that he was staring with some chagrin at not being singled out, it seemed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize this was a… secret." Director Vance said rather awkwardly in the silence. "But I just got a memo from Spain almost begging for you to fill in the still empty position, if you have any interest in perusing it." Vance gave Tony a small smile before striding back up to his lofty office. Tony looked after him with an expression appropriate to having been clubbed on the head by a mad baboon.

"DiNozzo," Tony snapped to attention, "Follow me." Gibbs motioned him to follow as he walked to the elevator. Stumbling to follow, Tony glanced at the faces of his partners. Ziva was frowning at him, while McGee simply looked confused. Again.

They reached the elevator, Gibbs stepping in briskly with Tony at his heels. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs cut the power. Tony glanced up at the now dark lights. Facing his underling, Gibbs snapped his fingers in front of Tony's face, calling him to attention.

"What the _hell_," he emphasized, "was with that?"

Tony paused, "I dunno. Maybe you should ask Vance."

Gibbs sighed. "Turning down a leadership position in Spain?" It was clear that there was no leaving until Tony gave a good answer.

"I just..." Gibbs glared at him, waiting for a continuation. "And it was right after my first real leader gig. I wasn't ready for it yet, as much as Jenny told me otherwise, I knew I would probably just barley manage as boss then. Plus…" Tony stopped, mentally smacking himself for continuing.

"Plus what?" Gibbs' eyes wouldn't let him go.

"It was right after you, ya know, lost your memory and whatnot." He raced on. "I knew I couldn't leave, not yet. I needed to stay and make sure that… Plus, my undercover op had just started to kick up, and I couldn't let Renee smell a rat and leave Jeanne." He finished rapidly, hoping for a 'case closed' from Gibbs.

Instead, his boss studied him for a couple moments. "You should take the job now. You've already proven you can lead a team, and we can manage without you. You're all clear for the post." It was a question.

"Nahh, boss, I think I like it here too much." Tony grinned, really meaning it this time.

Gibbs turned and started the elevator, the lights flickering on. "Hm. Are you sure there's no other reason?" He walked through the doors as they slid open, leaving Tony looking after him. The usually outspoken agent was totally blank as he made eye contact with Ziva, waiting for him as always at his desk.


End file.
